Into the New World
by Han Min Chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura steps into the new world. Whom will she choose, her charismatic prince or her sinfully handsome step-brother? Don't fall in love with your brother. She can't help it. Incest has never been this cool. Especially, when your brother is Natsume.


_Disclaimer applied. Characters rightfully belong to the creator of Gakuen Alice. Title inspired by SNSD's song, "Into the New World". LOL. I'm turning into a huge, huge fan.  
DEDICATED to meatloaf (my friend), LOL, 'coz it's her birthday todaaay. Happy Birthday! (Hug-uu, hug-uu)_

_This is AU, btw._

-

-

**Prologue**

-FLASH-

-REWIND-

"_Mikan-chan! Mikan chan!" _ A gruffly voice called out.

"_Chotto matte, ojii-san!"_ After a few seconds, a brunette appeared, breathing raggedly.

"_Mikan-chan, ojii-san has something very important to tell you."_

Brown orbs flickered with curiosity. _"What is it, ne, ojii-san?"_

The old man pondered for a moment before proceeding. _"Eto, Mikan-chan, listen very carefully. Promise me, no matter what I will say to you, you will understand." _

"…"

"_Promise me, Mikan-chan."_

"_Hai. Hai. Don't worry ojii-san, I will. I promise." _She said reassuringly, holding his grandpa's hand to guarantee.

"_Since, my death is eventually nearing…" _He coughed. _"I have found an exceptionally compassionate household that will willingly look after you, Mikan-chan. They've agreed to adopt you."_

Brown eyes widened in shock. _"Na-nani? Why? I won't leave you alone, ojii-san! Never! You're in an extremely critical state! I couldn't bear to leave you like that, I just couldn't!"_ Tears threatened to flow out.

"_You just promised me that you will understand…" _He pointed out.

"_But—" _

"_You shouldn't break your promise, Mikan-chan. Don't worry about me. Tanaka-san is there to take care of me. Plus there are our thoughtful neighbors! So, don't worry."_

"_Ojii-san—"_

"_Besides, the Hyuugas are truly kind and considerate. They're very happy to have someone like you enter the family. You'll definitely like it there." _The old man tried to convince her.

Tears fell from the innocent orbs of the young girl. She shook her head repeatedly in disagreement.

"_Mikan-chan, this is for your own sake!"_

"_But how about you!?"_

"_I'll be happy here. Please do this one thing for me."_

"_Ojii-san…"_

"_For my happiness."_

Brown eyes widened.

_"Go on now."_

-FORWARD-

-PLAY-

-

-

this

is

_In__t__**o**__** th**__e __N_**ew **_W_**or**_l_d

-

-

**Chapter 1: **_The Wanderer, the Prince and the Daredevil _

-

Bright lights weaved marvelously from the bustling streets of Shibuya.

The night ensuing as droplets of snow twirled down bit by bit, settling into the ground like sparkling crystals.

Shops, restaurants, cafes, malls and fashion brand-lined streets were packed with busy, uncaring individuals, young people in particular.

A lone brunette was pacing aimlessly along the nightlife district. Her gloved hands, stuffed inside the pockets of her red winter cloak. Stacks of snow occasionally amassed on her black Fedora hat. Her black leather boots clicked with the ground every time she took a step. Her breath creating gray hazes in the air.

The girl stopped abruptly and sighed. Brown locks covered the upper portion of her face, covering her eyes. She lifted her face and looked in to the sky. Beautiful, brown pupils with dark specks came into view, anxiety and weariness surfacing.

_What a cruel day. _She thought as she sighed for the umpteenth time.

Indeed, it was a cruel day for Mikan Sakura.

Luck evaded her.

With a poor sense of direction, an empty pocket and an empty stomach, it became strenuously difficult for Mikan to locate the Hyuuga household. She had been like this for hours, wandering futilely around the vast city of Shibuya. This was so unexpected, really. Upon leaving her hometown in Fukuoka, everything seemed new to her. This was an unfamiliar place—she was so foreign to this land. She tried asking random strangers for direction but it seemed that they're too busy to entertain the girl.

Nevertheless, these mischievous misfortunes did not dishearten the free-spirited, optimistic Mikan Sakura.

Fists clenched. "I can do this." Mikan said determinedly as she began to walk, every step amplified her will and determination.

Mikan took a neatly folded piece of paper inside the pocket of her red cloak. She swiftly unfolded it and looked for an idly nice person to ask.

_Now, let's see. Who here looks approachable and friendly? _She thought to herself as she brought a finger to her soft, plump cheek.

Everyone was so busy, pretty hooked up with their own personal lives. Well, except for one.

Except for an exceptionally beautiful young man. Blonde locks, frosted sapphire eyes. He was incredibly charming, beyond explainable. Mikan pictured him as a prince in some epic fairytale from a far, faraway kingdom. His splendid features reminded her of royalty. He was beautiful, beyond doubt. Heck, he was prettier than any other girl she had seen today.

_How could a man look so pretty? Boy, he's even prettier than me! _Mikan thought incredulously.

But despite his feminine facial features, his sexual appeal and manly appearance transcends that impression. His charm can make any girl fall head over heels for him. She, too, was unexpectedly drawn into his sweet charm. Those mesmerizing cerulean eyes, so inviting.

Mikan stared hard. He stared harder.

She almost forgot her motive, _almost_. Fortunately, she was still sane enough to remember.

_Great, Mikan. You almost forgot your purpose. Just great. Now, ask him already! _Mikan mentally scolded herself.

Mikan inhaled a great deal of air to boost her confidence. She gracefully approached the beautiful young man with little, measured steps. As soon as the distance was roughly inches away, she instantly bowed her head and raised a piece of paper, clutched by both of her hands, to him.

"Umm…excuse me, mister, but are you familiar with this address?" She asked hopefully. Her head still bowed down.

The blonde curiously looked at the piece of paper. "Dogenzaka? Do you mean, you're looking for the Hyuugas?"

Upon hearing the word Hyuuga, Mikan raised her head, too immediately though. "Hai! Hai!" She replied too quickly.

This surprised the blonde. _Perhaps, another fan girl of Natsume. _ He presumed. Well, that presumption became his instinct already. After all, he is Ruka Nogi, the best friend of the highly popular, Natsume Hyuuga. By now, Ruka was fully accustomed to the rabid, maniacally screaming fan girls. He even earned some fan girls as well.

"So, you're a fan of Natsume, eh?" Ruka assumed.

"What? Who's Natsume?" Asked Mikan.

It was another surprise to Ruka. "You don't know who Natsume is?"

"No." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Just so you know, he's a Hyuuga."

"R-really?" Brown eyes widened. "Is he popular?"

Ruka smiled. It was funny, how this brunette caught his attention that easily. She was simple, yes. But her cute, innocent face, in someway amused him. His thoughts were snagged the moment she passed by his way. Her pure beauty managed to break into his mind and disrupt whatever he was thinking. The more he looked at her, the more he got fascinated.

In addition to his amusement, this girl definitely was surprising. Her naivety and ignorance to Natsume Hyuuga was a total revelation for Ruka. There was no way a girl in Japan could ever miss out Natsume Hyuuga's popularity! It was insane! Yet, here it was. In front of him, was a girl oblivious of the infamous Hyuuga. She was not the oh-my-gosh-Natsume-I'm-gonna-drool-you're-so-fucking-hot-fuck-me-please type of girl. Heck, she doesn't even have the slightest idea of who Natsume was! She was an extraordinary girl, unlike any other.

"Um, mister…is he popular?" She repeated her question.

"You'll see." He reached out to grasp Mikan's wrist, clutching it with gentleness yet with security. "I'll take you there."

Mikan flushed at the sudden contact with a stranger, a _beautiful_ stranger. So, she didn't mind. However, it was too early for her to trust a stranger. "Mister, arigato, ne. But you don't have to do this for me, really."

"It's far too dangerous for a girl like you to go there alone."

"Oh. Will it be okay for you? I might be taking your time." Long lashes overshadowed her chocolate orbs.

"It's no big deal."

"Mister, by the way, what's your name, eh?" Looking up, huge eyes staring at him. Her smile, warming.

"Ruka Nogi." He smiled back. "And you, miss pretty lady?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura." She bowed timidly. "It's nice to meet you, Nogi-san."

"No need to be formal, Mikan-chan."

-

-

Ruka started hauling her to Dogenzaka, with gentleness, with security. Mikan, on the other hand, followed him quietly, letting him lead the way, completely betrothing her fate into his hands. Crossing the other side of the road, Ruka retraced their steps for a short distance. They turned left, along the side streets paved beautifully with concrete circles.

Their strangely strange journey was quite silent, no word of conversation initiated between the two strangers. However, their hands were still a_joint_, bound with connection of trust and of belief.

Mikan surveyed the area, Dogenzaka, with scrutiny. The heart of love hotels, bars, clubs and disco halls. Where love and sex and one night stands occur like it's a widespread custom. Italian facades and Verona style balconies were mockingly, romantically built there, aligned with the most popular love hotels in Tokyo. Attractive billboards and signs attracting customers, sex anthems being shamelessly lewd and advertised.

Indeed, it would be difficult for her to venture here alone.

Because she wouldn't be able to get out of here _alive_.

Not until she's harassed, violated and _raped_.

-

-

Thumping, _pounding_. Sounds of sex.

Songs with heavy sexual innuendos. Of love, of eroticism, of seduction, of sex, pure sex.

Bodies turned on. Bodies hyped up with the beat. Techno music with sex anthem librettos.

Grinding bodies. Grind, grind, _grind_. Uh. Screams of pleasure.

Only _darkness_ can cover the vulgar scene.

All this inside a disco hall.

Mikan Sakura, cringed in displeasure. It was disgusting. People making out. Couples grinding with each other. Sweats of sex and lust scenting the place.

"Hey, Nog-no—, I mean, Ruka, why are we here?" She asked, uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I know you don't like this place but can you sacrifice a little?" Ruka held her shoulders firmly in assurance. "Just stay here okay? I'll find Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan nodded as he faded into the crowd, to a _horny_ crowd. After he disappeared, she heaved a deep sigh. Closing her eyes minutely, her head slowly being subjected to a sore headache. The loud thump and beat increased the pain.

Her head was being entrapped closely in a cloudy haze that she became totally unaware of a person behind her, eyeing her with sturdy interest. That guy approached her in even, polished steps as he moved in front of her.

Mikan staggered in surprise. Her eyes widening as an unfamiliar guy emerged in front of her, smirking sinisterly.

Her mind in haze, she furrowed her brows to premeditate the features of the guy.

An aloof, charismatic young man. Raven locks, deadly crimson eyes. He possessed an air of arrogance, indifference and superiority, beyond explainable. He seemed like a villain in some epic fairytale from a far, faraway kingdom. A bad guy. A _daredevil_. His features were cold and distant. He reminded her of an ice block. He was _sinfully_ handsome. Heck, he was the handsomest man she had seen today.

Mikan was enthralled by those red crimson eyes, a flood of red in her vision, the cloudy haze cleared out in an instant. The longer she looked at those pair of hollowness, the greater loneliness she felt. It was scary, it was as if _that_ loneliness could kill her.

She slimly cowered away, not wanting to feel that pain, _that_ loneliness.

But he stepped forward. Reached out, and fastened his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

That moment, her heart rate became _sporadic_.

-

-

Natsume inched his face closer to the girl's, their noses almost touching. He was trying to test if this girl will bite in or not. The instance he emerged in front of her, he received no _violent_ reaction from her, which was truly a surprise since every _normal_ girl in their right minds would scream their head off or offer their priced, well-treasured virginity once the great-Natsume Hyuuga came appearing right before their eyes. Yet, this girl, who just stared at him with huge innocent eyes, was different. It appears that this brunette was totally clueless of who he was. It was refreshing to see and believe that there was still a person alive in Japan who doesn't know the highly popular biker in Japan who has freakishly awesome moves and more freakishly drop-dead face.

It was odd how she managed to amplify his interest, his curiosity.

Auburn hair, chocolate brown orbs, thin nose, pale lips and a porcelain skin. It goes beyond the typical stereotype of beauty. A beauty that can bend his strict preferences. No one ever satisfied his criterion.

And for the first time, he found himself _interested. _

Her eyes, were a big factor. Those huge brown orbs looking at him straightly, as if she can see through him, as if she can understand him, as if she can feel his pain, his _loneliness_. And the way she stared was _electrifying_, her eyes mirroring his pain.

"Do you not know me?" Asked Natsume.

Eyebrows met in the middle, forehead creasing. "Who…who are you?"

"Ah. Let me show you," His tone, husky. "who I am."

He strategically slanted his face, then, placed his mouth against her lips. _Hard. _

Relish, enjoy, and be delighted.

Relish and _savor_.

Lips of ecstasy, feel it. Get enough.

-

-

Brown eyes, wide and shocked.

Her arms inertly fell to the side, her knees turned floppy.

_Wh-why, is this stranger kissing me?_

_Why?  
_

Her mind emptied, void of any thoughts. Only the weird _inclination_ to the kiss filled her up. Summoning all her emotions.

The raven-haired stranger silkily slipped his fingers to her neck.

Then slowly, _sensuously_ to her _boobs_. Squeezing it, massaging it.

KAPOW! Mikan Sakura burst into multi-colored outrage.

Mikan's veins started throbbing, her eyebrows twitching forebodingly. "STOP-UU! STOP-UU!"She shoved the stranger away from her in repugnance.

She glared at him, her eyes wider in anger and horror and in madness.

Her hands quivered remorselessly.

Mikan slapped him across his cheek. "YOU…YOU JERK!" The impact was great, the collision, intense.

The stranger was stupidly stunned.

"JEEEERK!" Unceremoniously, she ran sightlessly.

-

-

Outside the disco hall, there was _silence_.

Breathing raggedly, Mikan started recomposing herself.

It was shocking.

Unexplainable.

The sporadic beats of her heart, the numbing of her mind.

And one moment froze in place.

That kiss. Her first kiss. With a _stranger_. A _handsome_ stranger. But it doesn't really count since it was at-a-disco-hall-with-a-stranger-who-was-really-hot kiss. Not actually her first kiss. But technically her first kiss. So, let's conclude that it was her first kiss.

That moment was shocking, numbing and _unexplainable_. But at the same time, it was marvelous, wonderful and _splendid_.

Her heart exploding in different colors.

The sporadic beats. The numbing mind.

That kiss. It was _wonderful_.

_Because it felt gloriously wonderful._

-

-

Natsume Hyuuga's face was _priceless_. Indeed, it truly was.

A stupidly expression marred his handsome, arrogant features. It was like, an unlikely expression of the infamous, high and mighty Natsume Hyuuga.

He was stunned. Completely.

No one has ever laid a finger on his face, let alone slap him.

Smirking bitterly, he brought up a hand to caress his swollen cheek.

_That girl, she's interesting._

For the first time, there was a girl that existed to _interest_ him.

-

-

Ruka's eyes travelled the crowd, eyes _searching_. Most of the people there were lust-induced, dancing for ecstasy to get high, high, _high_ and for sex to get high, high, _high_. A common sight.

And there, Natsume Hyuuga was.

It was weird though. Natsume's expression was so oddly unusual tonight. Like he was caught in the headlights. His expression, stupidly stunned.

Ruka scuffled toward him, patting Natsume's back in mockery. "Oi, Natsume, you alright?"

Natsume was alarmed at how he wasn't able to immediately recognize Ruka's presence earlier. But he repressed it as fast and as expertly as he could. "I'm fine."

"Oh." He replied, retrieving his hand. "By the way, there's a girl looking for you."

"If she's here only to bother me, then, no thanks."

"But—"

"No, Ruka, I'll pass." Natsume turned to leave, sticking out his two fingers in a salute. "I'll go home."

Ruka shrugged his shoulders, a hand on his temples. Natsume's behavior was weird. _Absolutely_ weird.

-

-

Mikan Sakura was nowhere to be seen inside the disco hall. Ruka searched, eyes _searching_. The supposedly place where he left her was empty.

He panicked.

What if she got abducted and was held hostage? Then those smug kidnappers tortured her, violated her then _raped_ her?

He panicked.

It was odd that a complete stranger could make him _worry_ like this.

Nevertheless, he was still _worried_, even if he was worried shitless over an unfamiliar person.

"Have you seen a brunette around here?" Ruka asked the bartender.

Stopping his activities, the bartender replied, "A brunette? You mean, the girl wearing a red cloak or the girl wearing nothing?" He chuckled at the latter, impurity running inside the bartender's mind.

"The one in a red cloak!"

"Oh, that one. She _already_ left!"

-

-

"There you are!" Ruka exclaimed in relief, finally locating Mikan outside the vicinities of the disco hall. A streetlight highlighted the whole figure of the brunette.

Her face was blank, as well as her eyes. It was like she had seen a ghost or something.

Approaching the bemused girl, he asked in worry, "Are you alright, Mikan-chan?"

She looked up, her eyes glowing in shambles. Before answering, she swallowed deeply. "I'm fine."

Ruka wanted to laugh. It was the exact same answer that Natsume had had replied. Deeming it was some sort of a coincidence made him skeptical. It was weird. _Truly_ weird.

"Oh. Anyway, I'm sorry but Natsume Hyuuga does not wish to see anyone tonight."

Mikan sighed. "…Well, if that's the case, Ruka, can you please take me to the Hyuuga household?"

"What's your business there?"

"Long story." Her voice, wary. "But to keep things short, the _Hyuugas_ adopted me."

Ruka blinked.

The fact did not register for a moment.

Eventually, after another moment, it did.

-

-

"OH WOW!" MIkan exclaimed.

The Hyuuga household was one heck of a household. It amazed her how huge and vast it was. The structure itself was superbly _gigantic_. Its exterior was creamy white, as in white, white clean and was 5 stories high. The outside was characterized by polished stones, and numerous bay windows.

It was exquisitely _big_, and the fact that she will live here from now on was astonishing.

"Is…is this for real?"

"Yeah sure is." Ruka looked at her, smiling. He mechanically pressed the buzzer to announce their arrival.

In a few seconds, the massive black gates opened, and the long road that led to the gigantic mansion can be clearly seen.

Mikan's eyes widened since it was her first time seeing such a spectacle. "COOL!"

An old butler came out minutely, bowing his head to welcome them. "Good evening, Ruka-sama and Mikan-sama." He focused his attention to the brunette, saying, "We have been anticipating for your arrival, Mikan-sama."

"Y-you know me?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course, Mikan-sama." The butler started. "Your grandfather has been contacting us this past few hours to check if you have already arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were deeply worried of your current status. It is best you inform them of your arrival to cease their qualms , Mikan-sama."

"H-hai."

"Well, I think I'd be going now, Mikan-chan." Ruka stated as he flashed a charismatic smile at her, _only_ for her. "I'll see you soon."

Her brown orbs lit up, becoming almost neon, her eyes _smiling_. "Thanks so much, Ruka! You're my _prince _charming! Hehehe!"

"My pleasure, _princess_." Ruka winked, in a _manly_ way of course, ruffling her hair affectionately.

She pouted, a slight blush adorned her face.

He chuckled.

It was a picturesque scene, of a _prince_ and of a _princess_.

Before Ruka left, he said something disturbing. "Hey, your brother, he's an _ice block_. Keep that in mind. But, I've got a feeling that, you have the ability to _melt_ that iciness. Bye, _princess_."

-

-

"Come this way, Mikan-sama." The butler instructed, leading her to so many _hallways_.

"Uh, what's your name, mister?" Mikan asked politely as she followed suit.

"Oh, how rude of me for not introducing myself! My name is Sawajiri Watanabe."

"Nice to meet you, Watanabe-san! I'm Mikan Sakura."

They finally arrived in front of a huge door.

"Mikan-sama, they have been waiting for you."

And the door opened, exposing _splendidly_ a wonderful scenario.

A happy, _happy_ family. Happy, _happy_!

-

-

"I was so so sooo hungry! I don't have money, I don't have food! It was the ultimate poveeerty!" Mikan Sakura bellowed, with overdramatically hand gestures and facial expressions.

She verbosely narrated her mischievous adventure in search for this gigantic mansion to her _new_ parents. They were seated on a cozy cream sofa, a fireplace burning to give off heat and warmth. It was amazing how they got along so easily. Mikan felt really welcomed and accepted. They have embraced her with utmost sincerity and genuine tenderness.

Kaname Hyuuga, her new mother, has a loving, compassionate approach. Her eyes, obsidian, as well as her waist-length hair. Meanwhile, her new father, Nagihiko Hyuuga, held an austere yet amorous ambiance. His raven hair was bristly muddled, his eyes leniently red.

They chuckled merrily, in a _refined_ manner—very, very entertained at the bubbliness of this young free-spirited girl.

As she continued her liven up storytelling, she couldn't help but wonder where her "ice-block brother" was that Ruka was talking about. Nevertheless, she dropped that idea for a while. And proceeded to telling the story."It was good thing that I've met this extremely nice guy named Ruka Nogi—"

"Who's he again, honey?" Nagihiko asked his wife, scratching his head.

"He's Natsume's bestfriend, hon. Speaking of which," Kaname diverted her attention toward Mikan. "We almost forgot to introduce to you another member of the family! It's unfortunate though that he's not with us… Anyhow, you're going to have a brother. His name is Natsume. Probably, he's a year older than you are. How old are you anyway, dear?"

_Oh…Natsume. That's the guy Ruka was talking about. The popular guy…my _ice block_ brother. _She pondered absentmindedly, not hearing the question her mother asked.

"Mikan? How old are you?" Kaname repeated.

Shaking her head to snap out of her thoughts, she stared at her mother. "Gomen, gomen, I'm already seventeen this year."

"I see, so my guess is correct. Natsume is _eighteen_ now." Kaname apprehended wistfully. "So, going back to the topic, where are we now, dear?"

Mikan resumed to animatedly narrating her adventure. "Then, then, we went to this disco hall—"

"Natsume-sama has arrived." The butler announced from behind the door, interrupting Mikan's animated storytelling.

-

-

_(tick, tock)_

The huge door, _excruciatingly_, sorely opened—well only for Mikan's case.

It revealed a _familiar_ yet _unknown_ man.

_(tick)_

Her heart lurched.

She knew that face all too well. All too _well_ for a stranger.

_(tock)_

Raven locks, deadly crimson eyes. An air of arrogance, indifference and superiority, beyond explainable.

_(tick)_

A villain in her epic fairytale.

The daredevil.

(_tock)_

She stood up, slowly, painfully.

Her breathing labored. Her voice, slowly fading away.

Her body numbed.

_(tick)_

"Mikan, this is Natsume…your _brother_." Kaname introduced, smiling sweetly.

_(tock)_

Red eyes met brown.

And the world stopped.

_(tick)_

Mikan, meet your evil step-brother.

He's cold.

He's distant.

He's _sinfully_ handsome.

_(tick, tock)_

And, you've just _kissed_ your brother, Mikan.

_(tick)_

"Hello, _little_ sister." Natsume smirked devilishly.

_(tock)_

Brown eyes widened.

Her heart rate, _sporadic_.

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAY IN HELLLLLLLLLLLL!" Mikan screeched.

_(tick, tick, tick)_

_Time's up Cinderella, your evil step-brother is here. _

-

-

this

is

_In__t__**o**__** th**__e __N_**ew **_W_**or**_l_d

Until next time! Reviews please.

-

-


End file.
